Cat and Mouse
by Fall Out Guirl
Summary: LSFRevanxCarth. After years away, Carth is on the brink. Can he manage without her? PostKotOR 2.


The corridors were dark, the lights flickering in an office distant. The lights seem to brighten, but no light could mend his broken heart.

Carth Onasi, a legendary pilot known throughout the galaxy, had been living a life that most soldiers dreamed of. Or at least, they thought that they dreamed over.

Saving the galaxy and falling in love had been the most powerful, most daring adventure of the Admiral's life. After losing Morgana, suffering from the deepest gashes of betrayal, he had assumed that life would never return to him.

That was, until he met Saera.

Saera was unlike any other woman Carth had ever met. She was impulsive, fair, gentle, kind, and brave. Her heart, filled with the warmth of redemption, was enough to melt the ice of his own. He had fallen so hard; to an extent where he knew in his heart he would die for her.

He had no such opportunity. She not allowed him to fight at her side, but to support her through the most dangerous and trying times. From a simple cantina talk to saving the life of a woman on Tatooine, they had stuck together.

Fantastic memories of them together had always been a heart-wrenching thought. He recalled times where Mission and Saera had pranked Canderous, not to mention even Bastila. And there was that time she was drunk…

Softly we tremble tonight,  
Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight,

Until she left him.

He knew what she did was out of love, out of compassion. But he still doubted that she would return. After the emotions that they had recovered, after rising from the ashes, she had flown away. And this pain burdened his heart.

With only a datapad and one of her twin lightsabers left to remember her by, he tried for years to hold on, to remain optimistic. He had made her a promise to remain with the Republic. It was a job enough to keep him occupied for the time being. Though he knew that she would never truly leave him, he still felt the weariness of the weight pulling him into the waters.

I said I'd never leave you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life.

His doubts seemed to be probing at his mind, as he rested his head back against his chair. He had to remind himself to finish that pile of paperwork, that was, until he heard the door slide open followed by the sight of a familiar Jedi.

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me..._

"Hello, Bastila," he greeted, forcing a smile. It was hard to smile these days, after the laughter had left his life. He could recall those memories, the ones that meant the most.

_We made plans to grow old,  
Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse _

_Are we the same people as before this came to light?_

Bastila could tell from the moment that he had lifted his head that he was dying inside. His rich brown eyes had lost their joy, the happiness that had thrived when Revan…Saera, was there.

"Greetings, Carth…I have news for you. Important," she immediately stated, unable to contain such important news. But her fear was how he would react.

Carth rubbed his forehead, weary from the lack of rest. "Yes? Is it the Ithorians again?" he questioned as he closed his eyes.

Bastila refrained from laughter, knowing that it was a serious matter. "Hardly, Carth…She's back," she managed to say.

Carth darted up, as he immediately began searching the room. "W-Where is she? Is she all right? Can I see her?" he insisted.

The Jedi Knight sighed, as she immediately touched his arm. "You will not like the condition she is in. She came back wounded. The medical facilities began working on her the moment she arrived," she explained.

Carth shook his head, refusing to believe it. He had just managed to build his life back, prepared for her to return to his arms. Why was he cursed to a life in such misery?

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me...  
_

"Come quickly. We need to get to her now," Bastila stated, shaking Carth from his thoughts. He nodded a numb response, as they immediately ran towards the med bay.

* * *

His hands trembled, as he watched the droids complete the healing process. Ithorians stood nearby, soothing her mind while they completely stitching her wounds. She looked so pale in that light, so sickly.

A droid roved out, motioned for his allowed entrance. He immediately rushed in, his hand winding around hers. With his other, he brushed the stray strands of her raven hair behind her ear.

You must live for me too'...  
For me too...yeah, yeah...  
You said that you would die for me...

"Hey, Saera," he whispered, pulling a chair up to her side. "I'm glad you're back…But I wish it wasn't this way."

He stroked her hand, as he watched her stomach rise and fall. He hated seeing her so helpless, knowing that she would be furious with her predicament. He knew that she would never enter a med bay, and she only allowed one person to care for her. And that would involve her even kicking and screaming then.

"I remember when we crashed onto Taris…You hated that you had that gash…Practically tried to kill me for trying to take care of it…I bet you won't like it much here as soon as you wake up…You have to. Please, Saera, wake up," he said softly. Tears flooded his eyes, as he fought to hold them back. He had fought tears when Morgana died, when Dustil had gone missing, when Saul betrayed him. But he could no longer, not when he realized that he could lose Saera.

Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price  
You said, you said that you would die for me...

The woman at his side stirred, groaning as she tried to sit up. He immediately placed his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her back.

"Don't move too fast. You'll over exhaust yourself," Carth explained, as the woman obliged. She opened her cerulean eyes, blinking as she struggled to see the figure standing above her. When her sight focused, she gasped at who sat beside her.

"C-Carth? What's going on?" she managed to ask, as he smiled through the tears that had been helplessly falling.

"You're back on Telos, Saer. Bastila found you and she called me here," he recalled, as he allowed her to sit up. She trembled at his presence, almost frightened.

"I'm really back," she whispered, as she clenched her hand into his. "You're with me…I missed you, flyboy." She shakily reached towards him, her hand touching his shoulder. She gazed up at him, fighting the flood.

Carth pulled her into his arms, cradling her against him. "I missed you too…but I have to ask, why were you gone so long?" He released her from him, as he watched her with caring eyes. "I thought you were dead…"

Saera pushed her dark hair from her eyes, as she sighed. "I had to finish them…so I could come back and stay forever." Her eyes settled back to his, as she wiped them dry.

"Carth…Did you still love me?" she whispered. "I-I mean…I suspect that by now, after seven years, you have, but-"

He smiled, pressing his lips against hers. His answer was unneeded, as she gently broke away. "Wow…I guess that you do."

"Of course. You promised you'd be back. And that you'd die for me. But it appears that you don't need to die for me," Carth replied, as he wrapped his arms around her. He was content with his life once more. He would never have to pay the price for his life, or make another unneeded sacrifice.

Because he had her back.

_You said that you would die for me  
You said that you would die for me ohoo  
You said that you would die for me oohooo

* * *

_

**My second ever LSFRevanCarth story. If you did not notice, this takes place after Revan's return from the Unknown Regions. Of course, it is a difficult fic to write when we have to make guesses on their emotions…But that's the great part of being the author, you can play them out how you want! Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoys this. If you want a silly story about Carth, I recommend the story by thepenguinsquad, Chats with Carth. **

**Reviews wanted, please? If you review enough, I might just write a 2****nd**** one of Revan's POV. **

**-Fall Out Guirl**


End file.
